


Instinct

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: hng_prompts, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru wants to try something out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://hng-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**hng_prompts**](http://hng-prompts.livejournal.com/) , posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/hng_prompts/3023.html). The prompt was "beginner's luck." It was a drabble challenge community, hence the length. It probably would've been longer and more drawn out otherwise. ^_^ Llama did a remix of this [here](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/193561), which is actually much better than what I originally wrote. :D

"I want to do something, okay?" Shindou asked. He was straddling Akira's hips in a way that would've been completely obscene had they not had clothes on, but as it was, Akira was already feeling short of breath. He nodded in response.

It turned out that Shindou moved fast. Akira quite suddenly found himself half naked, his trousers and underwear yanked off and flung god only knew where, with his rival between his legs and slowly licking the tip of his erection. God, it was so _hot_ and _wet_ and there was no way Akira could possibly...

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long before he cried out and arched his back as his orgasm overtook him. After a minute or so he opened his eyes and looked at Shindou, who was lying half on top of him now, face snuggled into Akira's neck.

"How did you learn how to do that?" he asked curiously.

Shindou grinned and kissed Akira's jaw.

"Beginner's luck?"


End file.
